Imprevisível
by mileni-chan
Summary: Ciúmes incontroláveis. A frieza e a surpresa. O beijo com o rival. Arrependimentos. E finalmente, um romance.


Olá pessoal ! Esta é a minha primeira fic que escrevo e até mesmo posto aqui. Não saiu aquelas maravilhas, mas posso não posso dizer que não houve tentativa.

Naruto (infelizmente) não me pertence. Sua autoria é única de Masashi Kishimoto.

Este estória não possui fins lucrativos.

* * *

**Sasuke's POV.**

Eu simplesmente não suportava ver aquele nojento do Sai perto da Sakura. Me subia uma vontade incontrolável de matá-lo, ainda mais quando ele tinha coragem de chamá-la feiosa. Sinceramente, não sei como consigo me controlar e não ir lá dar um soco no meio da boca daquele branquelo.

Ino sempre diz por aí que Sai é parecido comigo. Nossa, coitado de mim. Não sabia que tinha descido tão baixo para ser comparado a ele. Sim, eu o odeio. Ainda mais quando ele se senta ao lado da Sakura daquele jeito.

- Sasuke, o que você tanto olha?

Aquela voz doce me despertou dos devaneios, e finalmente me dei conta de que estava fuzilando os dois com o olhar. Droga, eu devia ser mais discreto. Desde quando posso demonstrar meus sentimentos assim?

- Ein Sasuke, algum problema?

Choque. Era impressão minha ou Sakura deixara de usar o sufixo -kun ao pronunciar meu nome? Ou ainda pior, desde quando ela utilizava aquele tom frio, o qual nunca imaginei que teria, para falar comigo? Não, ela tinha desistido de mim? Bem, sou bastante dramático quando quero.

- Hm. Nenhum problema. - desviei o olhar deles. Não demoraria para eu me levantar e bater naquele bicudo.

- Ei feiosa, eu li outro dia num livro, que amigos costumam se abraçar as vezes. Você acha que eu deveria fazer isto também? -

Hm, contando que não fosse a minha flor de cerejeira ..

- Bom Sai, nós somos amigos não? Portanto não precisa hesitar em me dar um abraço ou coisa parecida. Isso é uma maneira de demonstrar afeto a alguém, seja amigo, um familiar ou até mesmo um parceiro.

Quase dei um ataque. Que tipo de conversa era aquela? E o que fora aquilo que Sakura falou? Só posso estar sobre efeito de alguma droga.

- Hm, entendi. Então é por isso que Lee tenta te abraçar a todo instante? Para demonstrar afeto?

Haha, quanta ingenuidade, a qual eu não acreditava nem um pouco. Lee não tentava abraçá-la. Tentava beijá-la. Ele e quase toda a metade da vila. É, Sakura paga o preço por ter se tornado tão bela e uma das melhores ninjas médicas.

- Bem, talvez. - ela riu coçando a cabeça. Como ela me enlouquecia com aquele sorriso inocente ..

Por um minuto se seguiu um silêncio quase perturbador. Ainda mais que Naruto não estava aqui. Geralmente sempre tão falante quebrava o silêncio, ou mesmo Sakura o fazia. Queria tanto saber o que passava naquela cabecinha rosada! Ela, que me preenchia os sonhos a noite, me tirava do abismo que eu me encontrava. Somente a ela eu me permiti amar como mulher. Ela, minha eterna Sakura. Mas parece que ela não estava muito satisfeita comigo. O que eu faço agora?

- Ohayo pessoal - Kakashi apareceu do nada, surpreendendo a todos - Bem, hoje nós quatro iríamos sair em uma missão, mas pelo que parece, ela acabara de ser cancelada. Muito bem, podem voltar para suas casas. Ja ne. - e sumiu tão misteriosamente quanto chegou.

Olhei como por instinto para Sakura. Ela acabara de se levantar com Sai à sua cola. Aff, aquele maldito tem que tomar uma surra pra aprender a ficar longe da minha Sakura. Claro, minha Sakura. É única em quem confio e que será a futura Uchiha.

- Vai pra casa feiosa? - o azedo perguntou à ela.

- Bom, pretendia. Desde que meus pais morreram, eu quase não tenho saído, sempre enfurnada dentro de casa. - falou tristonha. Fiquei frustrado com seu olhar.

- Não gostaria de dar uma volta na vila comigo? - e deu o sorriso mais feio que eu já havia visto.

- Ah, só se você me prometer me acompanhar até em casa depois. - riu meiga e inocente para ... Sai? Aquilo era pra me provocar, só poderia ser isso.

- Você nos acompanha Uchiha? - o ser horripilante se dirigia a mim. Deve ter percebido meu olhar fulminante.

- Não, tenho coisas mais importantes a fazer. - foi o que eu disse, mas não foi o que eu queria dizer. Droga, às vezes acho que sou tão inútil!

- Ok, se é assim .. Vamos feiosa - disse a fera à bela. Mas o pior veio depois. Sai-sei-lá-seu-sobrenome repousou a mão sobre a cintura da minha Sakura! Era isso mesmo ou eu estava sendo iludido por genjutsu?

Estático, vi Sakura tirar a mão daquele idiota de lá. Fiquei feliz, vai ver ela ainda gostava de mim e queria mostrar que ainda me esperava. Minhas esperanças foram pisoteadas ao assistir a próxima cena. Sakura estava segurando a mão branca daquele monstro!! É, parece que minha flor não estava tão preocupada comigo assim. Daquele jeito, de **mãos dadas **saíram do local.

Quem disse que eu os deixei em paz? Aproveitando que eu era um ótimo ninja, os segui sem ser notado. Depois de caminharem por quase toda Konoha, decidiram descansar num banco em frente ao lago. Ótimo, de onde eu estava, conseguiria ouvir toda a conversa.

- Sai, posso te fazer um pergunta? - disse minha cerejeira.

- Já fez uma, mas deixo fazer outra. - respondeu irônico. Nossa, como eu ri.

- Bem, por que você me chama de feiosa? Eu sou tão feia assim mesmo? - não, ela não tinha perguntado isso. Sakura feia? E eu não tinha sharingan. E Naruto não era baka. E Sai era bonito. Fala sério, o dia que Sakura for feia, todas as garotas realmente desprovidas de beleza dariam sua vida para serem feias como ela.

- Apenas para esconder o quanto eu gosto de você, feiosa. - respondeu sem mais nem menos. Não acreditei no que meus ouvidos captaram. Quer dizer que Sai gosta dela .. dessa maneira? Não.

- Hm .. Hehe .. você é tão engraçado. - Sakura tinha corado ! Ela estava vermelha! Desde quando este escrúpulo tem esse tipo de poder sobre ela? De maneira alguma que estava sendo possessivo. Apenas cuidava do que é meu. Que sempre pertenceu a mim.

- Ano, posso fazer uma pergunta a você agora? - disse a moça. Me refiro a Sai.

- Já fez uma, mas deixo fazer outra. - repetiu as palavras dele sorrindo. Como ela era linda .. eu ficava tonto somente de olhar aqueles olhos verdes, ainda mais aquele sorriso perfeito dela !

- Você ainda ama o Uchiha? - Boa Sai. Te devo essa. E um milhão de surras também. Epa, agora que captei a essência da pergunta. Comecei a imaginar as possíveis respostas. Esperei apreensivo.

- Ah Sai, é tão difícil responder a essa pergunta! Eu amo sim o Sasuke-kun, e não é apenas um amor de criança, é um amor verdadeiro. Eu alimentei essa paixão mesmo durante o tempo que ele se uniu ao Orochimaru. Eu tinha esperanças de vê-lo voltar pra mim, voltar por mim! Mas não foi bem assim. Sempre esperei que ele me amasse, mas acho que queria algo impossível.

- Entendo, tem algo a mais pra dizer?

- Aa. Eu acho que tudo isso foi em vão. Todas as noites em claro pensando nele, todas as orações para a sua proteção, as lágrimas derramadas em amor a ele, tudo, tudo em vão. Eu sofri tanto ! Acho que somente com palavras não conseguiria expressar tanta dor. Sasuke-kun não reconhece nem sequer que sou uma boa médica-nin ! O que mais eu posso esperar dele? Nada, eu acho. Portanto, hoje, eu decidi parar de correr atrás dele. Comecei a tratá-lo como ele me trata. A falar como ele fala. Quem sabe, eu ache alguém que me faça esquecer o Sasuke-kun .. quer dizer, o Uchiha.

Eu ouvi tudo aquilo em silêncio. Olhava para baixo. Somente quando eu olhei para a direção dos dois que percebi que Sakura chorava. Chorava muito. Grossas lágrimas desciam de seus olhos, e só foi desse jeito, da pior maneira possível que percebi o quanto a tinha feito sofrer. Aquilo me doeu. Senti-me um nada. Nada vezes nada. Um nada ao quadrado vezes x.

Não estou generalizando. Ver que eu a machuquei é como se alguém tivesse me partido a alma.

O que eu poderia fazer para consertar o passado?

- Você está disposta a esquecer o Uchiha? - O garoto enrustido me despertou dos devaneios com aquela pergunta suicida pra mim.

- Hai. Não quero mais sofrer ! - minha flor se assustou ao ver Sai secando suas lágrimas, e eu bufei de ódio.

Quase perdi a linha do raciocínio quando vi ele se aproximando de sua boca rosada e ali depositou um beijo. Sinceramente, acho que Kami-sama deve ter me colado naquele galho de árvore, para eu não ter descido lá e ter feito o maior escândalo.

Virei o rosto. Não suportava assistir àquilo ser fazer nada. Sem poder fazer nada. Sem ter moral nenhuma pra chegar lá e dizer algo. Estava envergonhado. Sakura devia me odiar agora. Possivelmente, depois daquele beijo, eles seriam como um casal.

Senti-me um nada. E bem feito pra mim.

Eu havia perdido Sakura. Minha cerejeira.

Me surpreendi ao vê-la se afastar bruscamente do beijo de Sai dizendo:

- Desculpe, eu não consigo ! Eu ainda o amo e quero esquecê-lo, mas não dá !! - minha rosada saíra correndo dali. Me enchi de esperanças. Esperei apenas Sai se afastar, com um sorriso falso nos lábios, para poder sair dali.

Estava certo. Não faria Sakura sofrer. Ela seria a mulher mais feliz do mundo. A Uchiha mais sorridente que já existiu. Bom, falar isso pode parecer muito anti-sasuke, mas ela merece muito mais.

Ok, bastava pensar em meu próximo ato.

oOoOoOoOo

**Sakura's POV**

Sentada no sofá com um belo pote de sorvete, eu assistia Um amor para recordar. Ok, é mais velho que minha vó, mas qual é, por mais que se passe o tempo a perfeição continua. Era tão lindo e romântico.

Aff, o filme se aproximava do final. E eu estava chorando. Odeio chorar. Eu fico com o nariz vermelho, combinando com esses horripilantes cabelos rosas. Fala sério, quem mais na face da Terra tinha um cabelo rosa natural?

E eu devorava como louca aquele sorvete de napolitano. Eu iria me arrepender depois, quando visse os quilos a mais, mas não estava nem aí pra isso. Nem aí pra nada. Não depois do que aconteceu hoje.

Quero esquecer esta catástrofe. Imagine, eu sai com Sai para um passeio à vila e paramos para nos sentar no banco em frente ao lago. Ótimo até aí, mas a coisa fica tensa quando o ser me pergunta se eu ainda amava o Sasuke-kun. Fiquei nervosa, porém preferi responder a verdade. Achei que Sai quisesse se aproximar de mim, ser um bom amigo.

Disse tudo o que estava guardado e chorei. Odiei isso .. se eu conseguisse controlar minhas lágrimas ! De repente, o meu suposto novo amigo levantou sua mão e a direcionou ao meu rosto, secando-o. Não me importei muito. Amigos fazem isso não?

Quando eu dei por mim, vi somente o rosto dele se aproximando e tocando meus lábios. Droga, lá se foi meu primeiro beijo. Eu podia ter quase 17 anos, mas eu ainda esperava por Sasuke-kun. A nem vem, a maioria das adolescentes apaixonadas tem essas idéias. Bufei. Somente eu para discutir nos meus próprios pensamentos.

Na hora, fiquei estática, mas não me afastei. Até retribuí. Sai não era feio, quem sabe fosse ele que me faria esquecer todo aquele amor que tinha ao Sasuke-kun. Ou melhor, ao Uchiha, como eu havia dito antes. Ele era até parecido com ele ..

Sasuke Uchiha. A imagem dele veio nos meus pensamentos na hora. Desisti. Eu o amava mais do que imaginava.

Saí correndo deixando para trás um Sai com uma cara de taxo.

Acho que vou ali me matar um pouco. Já volto. Ok, isso foi idiota. Mas sério, o que eu deveria fazer? Dar uma chance ao Sai ? Tadinho, talvez eu tivesse despertado algum sentimento nele. Bom, iria pensar nisso.

Enquanto minha mente fazia um check-up geral e decidia o que fazer, alguém tocou a campainha da minha casa. Estranho, geralmente não recebia visitas a noite. Quem seria?

Fui abrir a porta e dei de cara com um homem que nunca tinha visto na vida. Até que era bonito, cabelos arrepiados, olhos azuis, clarinho e rostinho de bebê. Lindo, mas não tanto quanto Sasuk .. aff, deixa pra lá. Não era momento para pensar nisso. Poderia ser alguém querendo me matar. Ah não, seria um desperdício ele ser mau, tão fofo.

- Você é Haruno Sakura? - me perguntou com voz suave.

- H-Hai ! - droga, eu gaguejei.

- Hm, me pediram para lhe entregar isto. - e tirando uma das mãos por detrás de si, me assustei quando vi um buquê lindo lindo de flores de cerejeiras. Corei e estendi-lhe a mão para pegá-lo. Agora se ele não tivesse nenhum cartão que fosse, morreria de curiosidade de quem teria o mandado pra mim.

- Bom Sakura - disse o imaculado - foi um prazer conhecê-la - pegou minha mão e depositou ali um beijo.

Eu com bochechas vermelhas? Imagina !

- H-H-ehe, foi o prazer foi meu ! *///* - minha cara no momento.

E então ele se foi. E eu nem perguntei seu nome. Nem peguei seu telefone. A qual é Sakura, o que é que deu em você? Se atirando pra qualquer um que passa? Se bem que aquele não era qualquer um, né .. aaaaah, parei. A questão agora é: Quem é o autor disso? Não possui nenhum cartãozinho aqui. Seria Sai? Hm, talvez sim, talvez não.

Ah, deixando isto e meu querido sorvete de lado, é melhor colocá-las num vaso, né ? Hehe, é tão legal receber flores *-* Larala, prontinho! Ain, como elas ficaram lindas aqui na sala não?

- Nhain, que sono cara, é melhor eu ir dormir ToT

No dia seguinte ..

- Aaaaaaaah, mais um dia ! Ainda bem que hoje não tem nada para fazer .. nenhuma missão, nenhum plantão no hospital :D - disse assim que acordei.

Sentia que o sol brilhava magnificamente. Nem sequer dei o trabalho de abrir os olhos. Hum, eu senti um cheiro tão suave, pareciam rosas .. estranho, eu me lembro que não dormi com as janelas abertas ..

Então eu abri os olhos para checar. Me surpreendi. De fato a janela estava fechada, mas o que me assutou foi ver os milhares de buquês de rosas espalhados pelo meu quarto! E quão lindas eram! Prendi a respiração, e fique imaginando quem seria capaz de tudo isso.

- Kami-sama! Dê-me uma luz! Seja quem for que fez isso, que eu descubra logo :O

Resolvi me levantar, e ainda estática me dirigi à cozinha. A cada passo que eu dava, ficava mais maravilhada com aquelas flores. E não estavam espalhadas somente no meu quarto, mas na casa inteira ! Quando estava descendo as escadas da sala, avistei uma figura conhecida sentada em meu sofá. Segurei-me no corrimão e me belisquei para ver se não estava sonhando. E pelo que parece não estava funcionando .. aumentei minha força, mas isso só contribuiu para aparecer uma mancha vermelha em meu braço.

- Ow, isso dói! E acorda praga! - murmurei. Meu visitando olhava divertido a cena, que para mim não tinha graça nenhuma.

oOoOoOoOo

**Sasuke's POV**

Bom, eu realmente esperava que meu plano desse certo. Durante a noite, eu decidi invadir a casa de Sakura e lhe fazer uma surpresa. Mas foi ela que me pegou de surpresa. Tive que me segurar muito, mas muito mesmo para não pular naquela cama e beijar cada centímetro de sua pele. Geralmente eu não tenho essas ideias meio malucas, mas acho que ela faz me sentir assim.

Minha rosada estava linda, radiante. Aquela camisola quase transparente branca, ressaltava seus cabelos. Ela dormia tranquilamente, e puxa, como que aquela criatura conseguia ser sexy até dormindo? Não entendo isso. Sua respiração era leve, e sua boca estava levemente molhada. A bendita, ou melhor, maldita camisola estava bem acima dos joelhos, me dando uma ótima visão de suas pernas.

É claro que, como uma pessoa inteligente, eu decidi deixar o quarto. Afinal, era para o meu bem, e principalmente para o bem de Sakura. Não era muito fácil se segurar. Tenho certeza que se tivesse ficado mais um segundo sequer, não me seguraria, a atacaria.

Entretanto, eu tinha a noite inteira para arrumar a casa dela com rosas. Atitude meio Anti-Sasuke? Completamente. Mas, para ela eu continuo sendo o mesmo arrogante de sempre. Às vezes, eu agradeço por ela não poder ler meus pensamentos, mas em outras, acho que seria mais fácil para nós dois.

Cara, não entendo como ela é capaz de falar aquelas três palavras tão facilmente. Por mais que goste dela, não é tão simples assim fazê-las sair. E eu realmente espero que minha atitude fale por si só.

Pronto. Quando eu finalmente tinha acabado, sentei em sua sala para esperá-la acordar. Sei que ela acorda cedo, então, não demoraria muito. Já eram seis e meia da manhã. No máximo, eu esperaria mais meia hora.

Passados mais ou menos quarenta minutos, ouvi ruídos no andar de cima. Com certeza ela tinha acordado. Pensei nas consequências de meu ato, e nas suas prováveis respostas. E se ela dissesse que era tarde demais? O que eu faria? Meus pensamentos foram interrompidos por barulhos na escada. Ela estava descendo.

Parou. Segurou a mão no corrimão e se beliscou. Que diabos ela estava fazendo? Não consigo imaginar Sakura masoquista. Então entendi quando ela sussurrou algo como: "Acorda praga!" Hum, que vocabulário louco. Quase ri da cara que ela fez ao me olhar. Ficou da cor de seus cabelos. Linda. Me permiti explorar seu corpo com o olhar. Ela era perfeita, definitivamente.

- S-S-Sasuke-kun? - olha, que mágico! Ela acrescentou o kun! E pareceu perceber isto, pois tratou de corrigir - Er, Uchiha .. como entra na minha casa assim, sem permissão alguma? E .. e senta no meu sofá como se fosse seu?

Havia nervosismo e incerteza em seus olhos. Não era uma combinação legal. A vi descer a escada e se dirigir a mim. Sabia que estava incomodada com meu silêncio.

- Quer fazer o favor de responder! - coitadinha, sua voz queria transmitir raiva, mas seus olhos a entregavam. Ela estava realmente nervosa.

- Você quer mesmo saber, Sakura? - a leveza em minha voz a assustou.

- Ah .. er, claro que eu quero! E uma explicação justa para isso! Por onde você entrou? Ok, eu sei que você é ninj .. - é claro que eu a interrompi. Sakura nervosa significa papagaio ambulante.

- Sakura, se acalme. Não há motivos para ficar nervosa. Nos dois sentidos da palavra - sorri. Mas ela não.

- Uchiha Sasuke! Você entra na minha casa, sem permissão para tal e ainda vem tirando sarro da minha cara? A-go-ra, eu quero explicações. O que você está fazendo aqui? Por que você v .. - a interrompi novamente. Mas não com palavras. Com meus lábios.

Sakura trincou, mas logo retribuiu quase que com a mesma intensidade que eu. Uma de minhas mãos foi para seu cabelo, enquanto a outra em direção a sua fina cintura. Nossa, parecia que seus lábios foram moldados especialmente para os meus. Sua boca tinha gosto de morango, e era quente. Que sensação maravilhosa era beijar Sakura. Nossas línguas dançavam em uma sincronia perfeita. Eu me agarrava cada vez mais ao seu corpo, e o sentia quente. E imaginar quanto tempo eu perdi com coisas tolas. Tudo bem, no início não estava disposto a revelar meus sentimentos. Mas cara, se eu soubesse que beijá-la era tão bom, teria feito isso há muito, mas há tempo.

Separamos-nos em busca de ar. O famoso estraga prazeres existente. Mas eu não deixei barato. Voltei a colar minha boca na dela ardentemente. Passeava minha mão por suas costas e as dela, por meu cabelo. Ouvi um gemido por parte dela quando mordisquei seus lábios, quando me afastava. Esse beijo fora mais curto, mas mais ardente que o outro.

- Isso responde a sua pergunta, meu amor ? - dei um sorriso sacana, torto e o mais sedutor possível.

- Bem .. mas deixa alguns hiatus .. você veio aqui para me beijar ? - ela me olhou confusa.

- Sakura, para uma pessoa tão inteligente, você as vezes me surpreende. - ri da sua face rosada e inocente.

- Não estou entendendo. Você está me deixando confusa. A vida inteira sem sequer digirir a palavra educadamente a mim, e num dia qualquer, aparece na minha casa, do nada e me beija. E ainda zoa da minha capacidade de dedução!

Toma Sasuke. Seu anta, como você deixa essas coisas para depois do beijo? E o pior, é que ela está certa. Vamos ter que conversar, aqui e agora. O bom, é que ela parece estar feliz, apesar de tudo. Que bom.

- Haruno Sakura, é o seguinte: você deve estar estranhando eu estar aqui na sua casa e ter te beijado agora mesmo.

- Hum, como você é inteligente ! - disse irônica.

- Ah, sem brincadeiras. Você não sabe o quanto está sendo difícil falar isso.

- Olha só, O Uchiha num dilema! - ela riu do meu rosto. Será que dava tanto para ver que estava nervoso?

- Sakura, pare! Você não entende .. eu estou tentando .. te dizer algo muito importante .. - ela esperou minha continuação. E arg, estava difícil sair. - Bom, para começar, eu sei que desde ontem você tem decidido me esquecer. Só que eu acho que você não devia desistir de mim, não antes de, pelo menos, ouvir o que tenho a dizer.

- S-Sa-Sasuke - ela arregalou os olhos.

- Sabe, pode parecer que eu não gosto de você, mas .. não é bem verdade. Falando seriamente, eu descobri que gosto mais de você do que deveria. Portanto, eu gostaria que você me perdoasse .. e quem sabe me desse uma chance, eu tentarei te fazer feliz e tudo mais. - desabafei e esperei pacientemente sua reação.

- Sasuke, você não sabe quanto tempo eu esperei por isso ! - dizendo isto pulou em meu pescoço e me abraçou.

Não resisti a seu perfume e a levantei no colo. E claro, a beijei mais ardentemente que as outras vezes. Antes que a coisa ficasse fora de controle, nos separamos.

- Sakura, quero que saiba de uma coisa. - eu disse.

- Pode dizer Sasuke-kun *-* - respondeu fazendo aquelas carinhas fofas dela.

- Se eu ver o Lee a menos de cinco metros de distância de você, eu não me responsabilizo pelas minhas ações. Isso inclui Sai também, porém a distância aumenta para vinte metros. - disse com a expressão suave, o que tornou as palavras estranhamente mais ameaçadoras.

- Calma Sasukinho lindo, você sabe que eu sou só sua. - ela disse feliz. E eu sorri, não completamente, mas era sincero.

- Bem, eu sei que eu não fui seu primeiro beijo, e quem sabe Sai pense que tem chances com você por ter sido ele. Vai saber.

- Como sabe? Ele por acaso te contou? - droga, ela me pegou.

- Ah, é que eu acabei seguindo vocês aquele dia '-' - abri o jogo. Qual é, ela tinha que saber .. ou não.

- Ah, que bonitinho *-* O Sasu-kun tava me vigiando :D - ela tava me zoando.

- Óbvio! Nada mais justo. E agora que você é minha namorada, nada vai me impedir disso. Ouviu, minha Sakura ? - fiz questão de frisar a palavra minha, para não haver dúvidas.

- Sua namorada? - seus olhos brilhavam de emoção.

- Claro! Você acha que arranjar algum voluntário a sair de casa a noite para fazer uma entrega, enfeitar a sua casa de rosas até amanhecer, esperar mais de meia hora sentado nesse sofá e ainda te beijar desse jeito, você não é nada minha? Queria que pudesse já estar casada comigo há muito tempo.

- Kami-sama!? Então foi você que fez tudo isto aqui ? - apontou para as rosas na casa. Assenti. - E foi você que mandou um carinha muito lindo e fofo aqui entregar um buquê com cerejeiras? - fiz questão de a olhar ameaçadoramente.

Ela era MINHA e não podia a deixar ficar falando assim de outros caras. Sakura percebeu o meu olhar, corou e sorriu pra mim. E foi minha vez de ficar corado. Afinal, eu amava o sorriso dela.

- Calma meu amor, você sabe que pra mim, Sasuke Uchiha é a pessoa mais linda e perfeita desse mundo. E extremamente fofo quando fica com ciúmes. – Ah não, odeio esse tipo de insinuação. Eu não ia admitir tão fácil.

- Hm. – fechei a cara e me sentei no sofá.

Sakura fez o mesmo no sofá a minha frente e ficou olhando docemente para mim. Fiquei sem jeito, apesar dela já ser minha, eu ainda ficava encabulado com aqueles olhos e rosto mais perfeito que já vi. Quando não aguentei mais, perguntei:

- O que foi? – e Sakura sorriu pra mim.

- Ah, e que .. – se levantou e sentou ao meu lado. – Fico pensando .. como uma pessoa como você teve olhos pra mim ... uma garota de cabelos rosas, feia e sem-graça. – terminou passando sua delicada mão em meu rosto.

Peguei sua outra mão, e com a outra segurei seu rosto e a encarei firmemente.

- Sakura, você não tem noção do que está falando, não é? Tenha dó, feia? Você já se olhou no espelho? Sinceramente, olhar pra você é como se eu estivesse vendo um anjo. Seus traços são delicados, porém firmes e isso me enlouquece. Bem, agora, cabelos rosas .. apesar de ser um pouco difícil de se ver por aí, foram exatamente esses cabelos que me chamaram a atenção. É, mas na época eu era um bocó, idiota e totalmente xucro que não sabia o que estava perdendo quando te ignorava. Logo, eu que devo perguntar como uma pessoa como você, tão bela, delicada e inocente foi se interessar por mim, um grosso, ignorante e cego?

Vi uma lágrima solitária descer de seus belos orbes esmeraldas. Retirei a mão de seu queixo e a sequei. Dei um sorriso de lado.

- Mas de fato, eu agradeço por isso. E por ainda me amar.

- Oh Sasuke-kun! – Sakura se levantou do sofá e num pulo saltou ao meu pescoço. Assustei-me de início, mas depois a abracei a fortemente. Ela olhou pra mim e soltando um leve sorriso, me beijou. No começo, foi um beijo delicado, onde deixamos transparecer todos os nossos sentimentos um para com o outro. Explorei cada canto de sua bela boca, e aquele gosto de morango me fazia querer mais e mais. Começamos a aumentar o ritmo e logo nos beijávamos ardentemente. Nos separamos pela falta de ar.

Deve ter sido pelo embalo do momento, ou pelo fato de que os beijos da Sakura me deixavam desnorteado, mas aquelas três complicadas e difíceis palavras acabaram saindo naturalmente.

- Eu te amo.

- Eu também, Sasuke-kun. Hahaha, você disse isso tão naturalmente! – ela riu e eu senti meu rosto queimar. – Você é realmente um namorado bastante imprevisível.

Namorado. Isso me lembrou algo. Eu não tinha falado _aquilo _pra ela, claro, estava controlado pelos ... ciúmes. Mas era bom, poderia surpreendê-la mais uma vez.

A abracei pela cintura, e olhei fixamente para ela. Retirei sem que ela percebesse uma caixinha do meu bolso e a abri (apesar de ter demorado um pouco, mas Sakura estava satisfeita em olhar para os meus olhos, vai entender). Estendi, então, a caixinha para ela.

- Sakura, quer se casar comigo? – Dei o maior e o mais sedutor sorriso possível.

- Oh, Sasuke-kun!

E ela pulou no meu pescoço novamente. E eu capturei seus lábios. É, estava viciada em seus beijos.

FIM

* * *

Me sinto ridícula por ter postado isso aqui. Deve ter ficado uma verdadeira * :D

Também me sinto mal pelo fato de que minha primeira fic aqui não é NaruSaku DD:

Desculpem qualquer erro ortográfico e de digitação :~

Mas ok, eu supero. Espero que gostem, mas não me odeiem.

*Foge das pedradas*


End file.
